Glasses, also known as eyeglasses or spectacles, are devices consisting of lenses mounted in a frame which holds them in front of a person's eyes. One (1) common use for glasses is for vision correction. Also, safety glasses provide eye protection against flying debris or against visible and near-visible light or radiation. Further, sunglasses allow better vision in bright daylight, and may protect one's eyes against damage from high levels of ultraviolet light. Specialized glasses may be used for viewing specific visual information (such as stereoscopy). Sometimes glasses are worn simply for aesthetic or fashion purposes. The number of Americans who are nearsighted has doubled since the 1970's and almost three-quarters (¾) of the US population now wears glasses. People are more likely to need glasses the older they get with ninety-three percent (93%) of people between the age of sixty-five to seventy-five (65-75) wearing corrective lenses. Typically, a user must fully remove his or her glasses to put drops in the eyes, remove debris, or apply/remove makeup. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in eyeglass art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2014/0268030, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,234, 3,838,913, 3,252,747 and 3,238,005. These prior art references are representative of eyeglasses.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable pair of glasses, specifically multifunctional reading eyeglasses, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.